Of Snakes and Vulcans
by fuwafuwa123
Summary: After the crash, Lucy pulled her lacrima out of her pocket, and proceeded to try calling Erza. To her surprise though, she was met with the sole ruby red eye, of the poison dragon slayer. CobraXLucy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"NATSUUUUUUU!" the blonde screamed out, but the only response she had gotten were a few scared birds. She sighed, and turned around, her long blonde hair whipping around with her.

It had been two years. Two years since everything was over, and it had been peaceful. No more attacks, no more threats, and luckily for Lucy, no kidnappings. It was calm. Fairy Tail had been suspicious at first, doubting everything, but as time had gone on, their fears had subsided. They had grown stronger, and definitely closer than they already were. But, Fairy Tail would always be Fairy Tail, and that's what had landed Lucy in this unfortunate position. Team Natsu had gone on an S-class mission, which consisted of taking down a rouge guild. But the guild was situated deep in the woods, and the rogue guild was clearly good at guerrilla tactics, and had promptly split up, which in turn, led to the team splitting up. Lucy had decided to take on a bunch of around 40-50 rather weak mages, instead of a few strong ones, which she was almost sure that Erza had wanted.

Lucy's battle had gone relatively easy; Taurus, Virgo and Loke had come out, and either knocked out or tied up the mages with the help of Lucy's whip. Then, she had sent them to the spirit world for keeping, where she was sure they wouldn't be able to escape from.

Done with her battle, she was waiting and/or looking for her team in vain. So, she had decided to sit down for a while, as her team found her, or she got a signal- which in most cases, would be something going 'boom'. As Lucy sat down, she smiled, thinking about the past two years, and all that had happened.

After everything, Lucy had become stronger. She had the same amount of golden keys with a few additions to her silver section, but all in all, her key collection hadn't grown. Her magical capability, was something else altogether though. Lucy could now hold all her golden gates open for one hour, two if really necessary. Lucy now rarely found herself in situations that required that much magic, but it reassured her to know that it could happen if need be. Lucy had also grown physically. Her curvaceous body was the same, but she was taller and more toned, giving her a sleek and sophisticated look. Her blonde hair was longer now, down to her lower back and was curling at the ends. As Lucy had grown, she also decided to change her look. No more childish pigtails for her. Her standard look now was stronger, and reminded her of warrior.

Short army shorts hung on her waist, accompanied by her belt, key ring and whip. A black tank top hugged her body, exposing just enough cleavage, but no stomach. On cold days, she paired it with a black leather jacket. Lucy was wearing mid-calf black combat boots, paired with a some lack, thigh high stockings. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face.

Even with all the look changes, some of her characteristics had never faded. Her loving, brown eyes were still shining bright and happy, and her smile still brought light to the guild. Her shy nature had yet to fade, but her sex appeal uses were starting to work. Suddenly, Lucy was brought out of her musings by a small beeping noise from her pocket. Standing up, she pulled out a small communication lacrima, and answered.

"Lucy, are you all right?!"

"Yes Erza, I'm fine. What about you, where are you?"

"…If I said in a forest surrounded by trees, would you know where I am?" Lucy chuckled at the hopelessness in her friends voice. She was completely aware that trying to find each other would be a nightmare, and with Natsu's inability to sit still would make it ten times harder.

"Good point. How was your fight though? I know you got some of the upper level ones, are you hurt?! Do you need me to find you?!" Lucy said, growing increasingly panicked.

"No, Lucy, I'm fine, don't worry. Just stay still, I'll stay where I am too, and keep trying to contact the others. Don't move okay?" Ezra said sternly.

"Roger that boss." The lacrimal beeped off, and Lucy put it back in her pocket. Sighing she started walking around, aimlessly kicking stuff around. Soon, her mind drifted back to the time of the Oración Seis. She remembered Midnight, and how scary he had seemed. Sure he had seemed scary to everyone, but he had really scared Lucy. The daytime was Lucy's time. People said that Lucy constantly reminded them of the day, of the sun. When she was small, she was scared of the dark, and she was almost always certain that something dangerous, scary or both was hiding out there somewhere. When Lucy got older, the only time she was ever allowed out was in the daytime, and she grew to love it even more, since that was the only time she got to breathe fresh air. People constantly commented on her "golden hair, the same shade as the sun," and her brown eyes, people said, brought light to them. She was the sunshine, and he was the darkness. She didn't admit it, but Lucy had been genuinely scared that he would be

the one to make her light go out. Midnight was everything Lucy wasn't.

Then her mind drifted to Cobra. Erik, his name was. Lucy blushed, as she caught herself thinking of the poison dragon slayer. He had been on her mind for a long time, haunting her dreams or nightmares, she couldn't tell the difference. Cobra had seemed so sad. Sure, he acted like a pompous ass most of the time, but so did Laxus. And God knows Laxus had issues. Lucy considered herself wise enough to know by now that people don't just turn out that way. Something happens, something triggers people to turn out like that. In Laxus it was his mother's loss and then his psychotic father. Lucy wondered if Erik was like that, something so terrible. At least Laxus had someone to guide him, Erik probably didn't. Lucy blushed again, as she caught herself using his real name, and wondered what had piqued her sudden interest in him.

Lucy decided it was his face. Lucy still remembered seeing his face for the first time, he numerous scars on his tan face, and the large, more prominent scar that had sealed his one eye shut. His sole ruby eye gleamed at them with such hate and distaste, so much pain that Lucy was struck. She couldn't even imagine how she would have felt if both would have been staring at her.

Suddenly, there was a small rustle of a few bushes of to the side, and Lucy instantly leapt to her feet, her hand on her whip. There had been no news from Gray, Wendy or Natsu, and if these were one of their mages, they could be in trouble. Suddenly the rustle moved, this time behind her, and then stopped. After a few tense minutes, Lucy decided that the ground was no longer safe. Spotting a sturdy looking tree, she flung her whip up, and latched it onto one of the upper branches, and yanked herself up.

Situating herself atop of the tree, she once again tried to spot her friends, looking around for a small dash of blue, pink, scarlet or cat. Giving up once again, she sat down, her back resting against the tree trunk. Another few peaceful minutes passed before the rustling started up again, this time at the same elevation as her. Leaping to her feet once again, she grabbed the tree trunk for support. The rustling seized, and everything was peaceful. Lucy took one step to the left, and the tree began to fall. Slowly at first, almost unnoticeable. But then, it tilted more, and Lucy didn't have time to tree went down with an almighty crash, and as it fell, Lucy was sure her friends had seen that, and were heading toward her. Sitting up, she groaned in pain and rubbed her head to numb the headache she was sure was going to arise. She stood up and looked around to see what had caused such a sturdy tree to fall, and find a very hairy answer.

It was a forest vulcan, that laid knocked out under the large trunk of the tree. It had probably smelt Lucy and had come for her. To not risk falling off the tree, it had apparently decided to bring it down, knocking himself out in the process. Sweat dropping at the irony, she pulled her lacrima out of her pocket, and proceeded to try calling Erza to inform her that the crash was her, and that she was still ok. To her surprise though, she was met with the sole ruby red eye, of the poison dragon slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was a little more than ashamed to admit that she had yelped, dropped her lacrimal, and had promptly fell down. She could hear Erik on the lacrima shouting.

"Woah, blondie, you okay there? Still tense from battle?" His voice contained little amusement, but rather more of concern. Somehow, as strange as that would seem to others, it would have seemed unnatural, but for Lucy it was somehow what she pictured under that hard exterior.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said as picked herself up. "Wait, where's Erza?!"

"Chill out, she's right here." He turned the lacrima to focus it on a blushing Erza talking to Jellal, and smiled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Is it safe for you?" Lucy asked, her voice taking a concerned tone this time.

"Yeah, it's fine for us to be here. Especially, since this is our job." He said, a large amount of emphasis on our.

"Your job? We took this, the employers acknowledged us as the recipients, what do you mean?"

"Crime Sorciere was notified about a rogue dark guild causing havoc in the town, and then receding to the forest. We're here to stop it." That was it, short. To the point. She liked that she could get a straight answer out of him, unlike the rest of her guild members.

"Oh. Well, I have a few over here, you can come pick them up." He looked back to Jellal and Erza who were currently sitting and shamelessly cuddling on a large tree trunk. The end of the trunk had a suspiciously clean cut, probably from a sword. Lucy chuckled and sweat dropped as Cobra walked slightly closer to the base of the tree trunk. He sighed and turned back to her.

"Yea, considering they clearly aren't going anywhere. Just look for the fallen tree right?" She nodded.

"Yup. If you get lost, call again, I'll send you a signal." He nodded, and the lacrima beeped off once again. Lucy stuck it back in her pocket, and looked around for the second tallest tree, as the first was now the barrier for a forest vulcan. Climbing up, she sat down, and soon found herself asleep.

Lucy awoke to another rustling sound. Not fully awake, she stumbled slightly as she tried to stand. However, it seemed that her sleep induced motion had triggered a tilting sensation. She had a strange feeling of deja vu, before the second tallest tree in the clearing fell, without crushing a vulcan or any other forest inhabitant. Landing flat on her back, she pushed up to where she was sitting to to see the cause of the fall. Registering the deep baritone chuckling, she rolled her eyes before laying back down and staring up to the sky.

"Sorry blondie, couldn't resist. You should've been more aware considering the vulcan catastrophe."

"Haha very funny. So, how's life Er-Cobra?" Lucy asked, as she grabbed his extended hand to pull herself up. Now standing face to face with him, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Call me Erik," he said, avoiding her gaze. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what your friends call you? So I'm your friend now?" Lucy said with an amused smirk, clearly teasing him.

"Shut up, call me Cobra or Erik, I don't care. Do what you want," he mumbled, blushing slightly at her light chuckles.

"Anyway, do you want the mages? It's been almost a few days since our employers met us, I think they're getting annoyed. We should send them back," Lucy said, her voice taking on a tone of business. Cobra nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take them back, and have them send the cheque to Fairy Tai," he said before looking around. "Umm, where are the mages?" Lucy took a couple steps back before putting her hands on her keys. Eyes widening in realization, he took a couple more steps back, unaware of how big the spirit she was about to summon was.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" A familiar glow enveloped the mage, and then there was a giant bull, holding a large group of mages in one arm and a massive axe in the other. He let out and all mighty cry before bellowing,

"Miss Lucy's boooooooddyy is ammaaaaazig! Here you goo!" Taurus promptly dropped the captured mages on the floor before poofing away. Lucy looked at Erik, only to find him smirking lecherously.

"Hehe, your spirit is sure is perverted huh?"

"Yup, he may even be worse than you," Lucy said with a challenging smirk.

"Oh, hell no. Nobody's more perverted than me, blondie, trust me," Cobra said smirking, exposing his sharp canines. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Laxus?" Lucy suggested, her playful smile growing wider.

"Look, what part if 'I am the alpha,' do you not understand? It's my job to be better than everyone," he said, frowning playfully.

"By better at everything, do you also mean more perverted than everyone? Because I really hope you're not pitting that into a competition too, or us females may need to always wear long sleeves," Lucy said with a small shake of her head and a smile.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean, considering how seriously dragon slayers take a challenge, I wont be surprised if ever female in Fiore has to file a sexual assault complaint," Lucy said, cocking her hip. Cobra merely raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know blondie? Because then I will be perverted," he said, his smirk growing wider. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what do you want to do with these mages? I'd help you take them back, but Erza told me not to move," Lucy said while glancing down at the mages.

"Can you send them back with your spirit again? I can take you to Erza, considering she and Jellal clearly don't have any intention of moving. Then, we can wait for the rest of your team and hand them in. You get your full reward directly, no cheque," he suggested, to which Lucy readily agreed. The two set off, chatting along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Cobra was annoyed.

It was hot, and bright, and the sound of forest bugs were giving him a headache, his heightened senses picking up on every small sound. Some stupid group of rouge mages were sitting far into the forest, and he and his crew had taken the job of packing them up, only to find out Fairy Tail's Team Natsu was also on the job. Meredy had squealed, excited to see Juvia who was sure to be tailing Gray, and whatever skin Jellal let show through his mask had turned a bright red as he had read Erza's name. Macbeth could care less, and Sorano was on her own mission. Sawyer had ridden off before they could ask where he was going, and Richard was singing a song while skipping away in the direction opposite of Sawyer. Erik wanted to go home.

But of course, something had to go wrong, as does everything Fairy Tail sticks their bloody noses into, he mused. The guild had split up, and Crime Sorciere had to split up as well, only to learn that so had Fairy Tail.

Erik had taken on a few rather strong mages, but he had escaped unscathed, save for a rather large gash on his upper right arm which he had covered with a jacket. He left them poisoned and tied to a tree, and had kept wandering, only to be scared shitless and let out a rather unmanly scream when a large tree had appeared to down, causing thunder to ring the air. Shaking it off, he ran into Jellal finishing his own fight. The bluenette was heaving as he stood around a rather large number of mages, blood staining the nearby vegetation. Cobra rustled a few leaves as he approached his friend. Jell spun around, eyes dangerous. Cobra held a hand up, and Jellal relaxed. Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"You good?" Jellal looked at him strangely.

"Yes, why?" Cobra glanced at the blood on the ground to the rather violently attacked mages, and back to Jellal. He shrugged.

"No reason." Jellal looked at the battlefield.

"Help me tie them up, then we can find Meredy and Midnight." The two set to work, and soon they had a nice pyramid of rogue mages. They set off in a direction and hoped they would find someone. All of sudden, a rogue mage flew over their heads, knocking down a few trees. The Crime Sorciere mages looked at each other, and then promptly took off in the direction the mage had come from, only to come across none other than Erza Scarlette, who seemed to have not noticed them, slowly coming down from battle mode. Cobra threw a look at Jellal, only to find him one again blushing like a school girl. Cobra rolled his eyes, the annoying atmosphere finally getting to him. He bluntly and loudly voiced his anger to the world.

"Oh come on! How are you one of the strongest mages this world has seen and yet you blush the color of a strawberry over a girl?!" Erza, unprepared for an audience, shrieked a rather feminine "KYAA", only to blush as red as her hair when she saw how she had embarrassed herself in front of Jellal. Cobra only had to take a look at her face to know what she was thinking, and he once again rolled his eyes. Addressing Erza, he said "Hehe, you could be a stripper and act like the weird water mage, and this guy would still love you," he said, a large smirk adorning his face as he jerked a thumb over in Jellal's direction. The smirk was wiped off his face as Erza threw a surprisingly heavy pack for its' size at his face. Erik flew backward and the contents of her pack emptied on the floor around him. "DAMNIT IT HURTS WHAT THE FUCK?!" he spat. He was ignored by the happy couple. Sighing, he stood up and observed the contents of her bag, seemingly Russia and more. A beeping Lacrima caught his eye. Lucy? He answered it, peering in. The blonde beauty screamed and fell, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. In a few minutes, they had plans to meet where he took off in her direction.

After a bit of polite conversation, an apology for breaking her tree again, and a vague plan, the two set off.

It was safe to say that Lucy was enjoying Erik's company.

He behaved like a dick, cussed like a sailor, and laughed like a pedophile. His sense of humor came from her tripping on weeds, his humoring of her coming from stories of her teammates, one he was in the process of telling her.

"I shit you not, Midnight is so pissy when you wake him up, he behaves like a little girl! Why is this funny to you?!" The stellar mage was laughing so hard she had to stop walking, clutching her sides. Erik was attempting to look upset, but her bright smile was contagious and a small smile spread across his.

"I find it hard to believe some guy who even fights with his eyes closed fights the worse when he's awake, how does that even make sense?" Lucy said, brushing a tear away. Erik grimaced, as he thought about previous incidences.

"It honestly is a hazard to wake him up when he's asleep, guy doesn't know how to control himself, he's like a less obnoxious version of your partner," he said, shaking his head.

"No way, Natsu is a special person. I still can't picture Midnight doing that though!" She giggled again, picturing a half awake Midnight flattening a couple buildings with a yawn.

"I'm serious okay, this is no joke. Once, Richard the idiot tripped over Midnight's rug and woke the guy up. And of course, that emo woman," Erik added air quotes around the 'woman' making Lucy laugh again, "rightly pissed, sends a blast of magic in Richard's direction. Richard's already huge, he's like 6 foot 7, how have we not been able to see him yet? Anyway, the big oaf trips again and accidentally freaking SHOOTS his Earth Magic into the ground, where it makes a small hill up under Midnight, so he goes up, and takes the ground from us, and the next thing you know, I'm six fucking feet underground in a hole, with my teammates calling for Richard's head. Sorano is the only one still on the ground, and she gets hit by Midnight's magic. So she screams, and then she grabbed the first things she could find, which happened to be Sawyer's vehicle, which somehow did not fall into the hole with him. Poor Sawyer is screaming bloody murder cuz she's touching his precious, and she grabs the bike by the handles and chucks it at Midnight, who swerved right out of the way, EYES CLOSED. It whacked Meredy, who was the first to climb out of the hole Richard had sunk her in. Sawyer is out next and he tries to go for Sorano for touching his baby, trips over Richard who is on the ground and falls into Jellal's hole, and pulls Jellal back to the ground. So of course, Jellal blasts him, and the two fly out and by the time I get out, the things flew into an all out war and the next few acres over were flattened," Erik concluded, puffing from the large rant. Lucy had her hand on her knees, shoulder's shaking with laughter.

"HAHAHAH and you say we are bad! At least we can walk through the forest correctly, and when we fight only an acre or two get's destroyed HAHAHA!" She laughed, and even Erik had given up containing his laughter, and his deep baritone chuckles melded with her high open laughter nicely. As Erik's laughter increased, Lucy found herself looking at him, his eye scrunched up as he laughed. He's really good looking, he looks nice when he laugh… Lucy thought to herself, forgetting the mage next to her had telepathy. His laughter ceased, as he looked at her smirking smugly. She eyed him. "What?" she asked.

"You think I'm hot?" She looked lost before she understood. She smacked him hard across the arm.

"Don't read my mind jerk!" He grinned wider.

"Why? Something you aren't ready to tell me yet?" He mocked her with sarcasm. Lucy smiled.

"Okay, let's play a game. You read my mind. I'll switch thoughts, and you say them as quickly as you can, ok?" Erik nodded. This would be fun. The poison slayer focused on the beautiful blonde in front of him, his red eye brightening. Pictures in her mind flashed in front of him, and he listed them out.

"House, guild fight, Titania and cake, mansion, your keys, naked Gra- WHAT THE FUCK BLONDIE?!" Lucy howled with laughter as Erik cringed. He was just blessed by a very, very descriptive image of the Ice Make mage's little friend, and for a split second the slayer pondered how the celestial mage had gotten such a detailed picture. "WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD?! FUCK! SOMEONE GET ME BLEACH!" Lucy had all but given up on her legs and was on the ground rolling around, while Erik desperately tried to erase the image from his mind, and if Lucy didn't know better, she would think running around in a circle helped him do that, as did bashing his head on a the tree.

Jellal and Erza had heard a very long and large stream of curse words, that sounded suspiciously like the poison dragon slayer. The shy pair shot to their feet and not even 100 feet away, the say something very amusing.

Lucy was lying in the circle of an uneven clearing, clutching her stomach as she all but looked like she was seizing from her laughter. Meanwhile, the poison dragon slayer was running around in a circle looking mental, while screaming out words that should never be repeated, and bashing his head into trees. The couple looked at each other, unsure where to start.

"What exactly happened here…?" Erza asked unsure. Jell shrugged.

"Let's listen, maybe then we'll figure something out." Erza nodded. Cobra was now huddled on the floor and talking, more like screaming, to Lucy, who was very incapable of listening to him. "WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR ICE MAGE STRIP?! IS HE NOT COLD ENOUGH AS IT?! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE SUCH A DETAILED PICTURE OF HIS COCK IN YOUR MIND?! EW, GROSS FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Erik chanted as Lucy went into another laughing fit.

Jellal and Erza raised eyebrows as they heard Erik. They could guess what happened, and looking at their best friends on the floor in pain from two very different things, they both started chuckling, only to turn into full fledged laughter. Cobra looked up from his tree corner at the couple, as Lucy craned her neck from her position on the floor to look at them. She glanced at Erik who glanced back, and soon there they were- four of the strongest mages in Fiore, if not the world, laughing like lunatics over the dick of an Ice Make mage.


End file.
